Axe, even angels will fall
by Samary Danna
Summary: Alfred se compró un montón de botes de axe, ya que quería que también le cayera de la nada un sexy ángel cómo en la publicidad que había visto. Y a pesar de parecer casi imposible, después de oír un ruido raro proveniente de la puerta de entrada ¡de verdad se había encontrado uno!


Yeah! Otro fic :3 Me inspiré viendo una viñeta de ellos basada en la publicidad con el mismo nombre del fic … era muy canon *w* Aunque el fic no se parece para nada a la viñeta XD

_**Pareja:**_ Alfred x Arthur [UsUk]

_**Disclaimer**_: Hetalia no me pertenece… etc. etc.

Él, Alfred F. Jones, miró atentamente la tele. La verdad es que ese era el anuncio más ilógico y homosexual que había visto en su vida; no podía ser que un estúpido desodorante hiciera que te cayera un sexy ángel del cielo con él que después puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿verdad?... ¿O sí? Se lo pensó detenidamente, con su mente depravada trabajando a tope, y al final llegó a la conclusión de que debía intentarlo, ya que no perdía nada sí lo hacía.

A toda velocidad se fue hacía la tienda abierta más cercana, aunque estaba tan distraído imaginándose cosas por el camino que se chocó tres veces contra una farola y cinco veces contra la misma señora mayor, ¿por qué contra la misma? ¿es que lo estaba persiguiendo o algo?… Ya sabía que era un dios griego que atraía a casi todo el mundo, pero es que esa señora rondaba alrededor de los cien años y le daba repelús.

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a la tienda se fue directo a la sección de desodorante y se compró veinte botes de axe, por sí las moscas, y después volvió a su casa. Ya dentro, empezó a echarse desodorante; pero cómo no pasaba nada siguió hasta gastar casi todos los botes que había comprado, ahora sólo le quedaba uno. Estaba decepcionado y a punto de dejarlo, ya que ningún ángel sexy había caído del cielo; entonces oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta de la entrada, que obviamente estaba cerrada en ese momento.

La abrió rápidamente y delante había ¡un ángel de culo cómo si se hubiera caído! Sus ojos empezaron a echar arcoíris gay, no sólo era sexy ¡además era la cosa más violable que había visto en su vida!... Las pupilas verdes, las espejas cejas, su apariencia inglesa, la sexy toga corta y los ojos ligeramente llorosos por el supuesto golpe, eran de verdad irresistible para él. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo cogió en brazos para después volver a entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Ese ángel era sólo suyo, él lo había visto primero.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? -espetó el ángel mientras intentaba escapar de sus brazos- Bájame en este puto instante

-No - le dijo mientras le apretaba más contra sí- Ahora eres mío, yo he hecho que caigas del cielo. Además, ¿ese es el vocabulario que debería usar un ángel?

-Espera, ¿crees que soy un jodido ángel de verdad? ¿Eres estúpido o algo? -el "ángel" le miro cómo si tuviera dos cabezas- ¿Y qué es eso de hacerme caer?

-Pues la publicidad… -explicó desconcertado mientras hacía una señal con la cabeza señalando hacía los botes gastados de desodorante- y tú en el suelo después… ¡La verdad es que lo único que quieres es escapar! ¡No te lo permitiré! -echó al ángel en la cama y se posó encima de él para impedir un posible escape.

-¡¿Te has creído esa estúpida publicidad?! -preguntó histérico desde debajo de él mientras seguía intentando escapar con todas sus fuerzas- ¡No soy ningún ángel! Soy tú nuevo vecino Arthur Kirkland, y venía a conocerte ya que estaba de paso; pero me resbale en la entrada con una cáscara de plátano, estúpida y asquerosa cáscara. Y voy vestido así porque estamos en carnaval. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Estamos en el jodido carnaval! -eso explicaría el del por qué veía a la gente vestida cómo payasos por la calle mientras iba a por el desodorante, pero ¡se le había olvidado completamente!

-¿Así que no eres un ángel entonces?, si no mí vecino -la verdad le daba igual sí era un ángel, un hada madrina, un unicornio o su hermano perdido; simplemente se había enamorado de él y lo haría suyo en ese instante- Yo soy Alfred, encantado de conocerte Artie. Desde ahora, de todas formas, eres mío, ¿vale? -a continuación beso su cuello y lo mordió ligeramente dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, además de meter su mano por debajo de la corta toga-

-Mhg -gimió su Artie sensualmente- N-no, por favor - a pesar de eso podía ver en sus ojos la lujuria que sentía, por lo tanto siguió bajando hasta una de sus tetillas, que estaba al aire debido al diseño de la toga, y lamió allí también- M-más -al parecer había sucumbido ante el placer y había olvidado todo, lo cual lo complació.

Y así es como pasaron toda la noche, TODA. Al día siguiente Arthur no se podía sentar, y a lo mejor durante lo que restaba de semana tampoco…. Quizás se había pasado un poco, aunque todo era culpa del amor, ¿verdad? Pero para "suerte" del inglés lo cuidaría hasta que se sintiera mejor (aunque después le volvería a dejar en la misma situación), además de quedarse con él para siempre.

Bien, y lo que podemos aprender de este fic es que lo más inteligente que podemos hacer es ir a comprar axe XDD…. Ok, no. Ahora en serio, creo que este fic es lo más tonto e ilógico que he escrito XD


End file.
